dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E.
Android 16 is Jabon Raza's eighth clone creation from the Rebirth Project. He was initially designed to serve Jabon's vendetta to conquered the world but was abandoned after Jabon started to create Axius He was later found by the Sigma Squadron and now works with them and prefers to be called Val for short. Appearance Val wears a black gi that lacks a blue undershirt and features brown wristbands longer than previous, a red obi tied in a knot at his side, and new black and green boots. Personality He is nice to both humans and other animals, and proves to be a valuable ally to the Z-Fighters and Sigma Squadron in their battle against Beelze.B. Despite his peaceful and friendly nature, he retains a cold and distant attitude towards Gokair, since he was initially created to kill him. But gets over it when he gets to know him. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Bear Hug – A torture hold used against Golili while Val was being controlled. * Ultra Guard – V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E.'s most basic defensive move, where he raises his arms up in defense. * Super Ki Explosion - A more powerful version of the Explosive Wave used by Val * Eye Beam – A synthetic form of Eye Laser. * Blaze Rush - 'The user leashes a knee strike, followed by two roundhouse kicks, then finishes the attack with either a backhanded strike that knocks back the opponent, a punch that slams the opponent downward, or a kick that knocks them upward. * '''Kaioken - '''It is a technique that multiplies the user's ''ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. * '''Pure Progress- This is a growth ability Val has when facing an opponent stronger than he is, allowing him to imprint on his new battle experience to quickly adapt and increase in skill. * Flash Fist Crush- '''This is a variation of the Pressure Point Attack used by Val utilizing his Time-Skip ability. * '''Aura Blade- '''This is an Energy Blade technique used by Val * '''Divine Blade- '''Val creates a pink sword of energy from his hand, which he then uses in combat. He first uses it in his fight against Super Daiku, piercing his chest and defeating him instantly. He uses it again against Gokai and Viktoria to equally vicious efficiency. This technique continues to evolve as Val gets stronger. The first form, which he used to mortally wound Jincade and then Gokai, is a long blade resembling a broadsword. The second version is much larger, with a slight curve to give it a resemblance to a large cutlass. This version can fire javelin-like projectiles, which Val uses to defeat Vegeta Jr. The third form is a large scythe, which can generate massive crescent-shaped energy waves to attack the opponent at range and can create rips in dimensional space. Energy exuding from the rift can produce replicas of Val with similar power levels that can also regenerate. '''Story Category:Good Category:Sigma Squadron Category:Z-Fighter Help Category:Android